Dragon Ball Neo Z
by G-Wren
Summary: Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks are not sure what to do with this War coming from an Evil supposedly locked up and the God of Time Markeus has stepped in to help summon the Dragon Shenron to bring forth Warriors to help Stop this upcoming War. Will Our new found Warriors Survive and Stop this War or will they Fall.( Not Done Alone please enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Welcome Everyone this is a story I'm working on with a few lovely people and hope you will like it. I will post each chapter that is made so you will enjoy, but

if you dont want to read it here then you can check it out on this site dbnz. which will show you more to know. Please Support us to keep going with this story and we also have Artists helping out to make the Manga for it, It may take awhile but you know how that goes. So Enjoy Dragon Ball Neo Z

Chapter 1

Trunks knew he had to double time it. The Supreme Kai of time had summoned him and said it was urgent. He flared his Ki and sped up, flying as fast as he could. What could this be? She sounded so freaked out in the message, it actually worried Trunks. He saw the familiar blue building known as the Chrono Temple. He entered the Temple and was met with a pacing Supreme Kai of time. "It took you long enough," she said. She was sweating and looked flustered, like she had seen a ghost. "I'm sorry ma'am, now what's going on?" Trunks asked with an apologetic tone to his voice. He hadn't meant to take as long as he did on the trip there. She sighed, "Dangerous business Trunks, dangerous business." She walked over to her crystal ball, trying to think of how to explain it best. "Trunks, Lord Beerus wasn't the first God of Destruction for Universe 7. There were many before him." The ball showed the outline of a dark figure blowing up planets as The Supreme Kai of Time continued her lecture. "One of them, Diaga, offset the balance of the universe by destroying more planets than the four Kais could create. He had a heart of evil." Trunks was shocked. Beerus had been the most powerful being he had ever met. If that same power was being used for evil, they were in deep trouble. "I've already gathered the dragon balls. We need help, and a lot of it," she said, talking quietly enough on mentioning the help that it was mostly to herself. Trunks nodded in understanding. "I see. So you want to bring Goku and my father here."The Supreme Kai of time looked at him like he was crazy. "No Trunks! They are the last thing we need right now. Those battle loving idiots would challenge Diaga head on. Not to mention, if anything happened to Goku, Zeno would lose it!" Upon hearing the last part, Trunks felt really dumb. How could he overlook that fact? "Our help should be arriving soon," the Supreme Kai of Time said, with a small glimmer in her eyes from hope. Now Trunks was really confused. "Who?" A man who Trunks had never seen before walked in. "That would be me." The Supreme Kai of Time let out a sigh of relief as she introduced the newcomer. "Trunks, I would like you to meet Markeus, the God of Time and Technology. Markeus, Trunks is the one I told you about." Markeus took a step towards Trunks, extending his hand out towards Trunks, who shook it tentatively. "A... God of Time..? Supreme Kai of Time, what does this mean exactly?" The Supreme Kai of Time smiled a little bit, chuckling softly. "It means, even though I seem to work alone, I don't work alone. Markeus is the one usually pulling strings, while I handle the public part while also running Conton City and the Time Patrollers. Markeus does the harder things that none of the Time Patrollers could do, while letting what he knows we could do slide to us. Did I forget anything, Markeus?" Markeus cleared his throat, speaking in a deeper voice, even for a Saiyan, since he was a Saiyan that had managed to become a true God. "No, you got the general idea pretty well."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Supreme Kai of Time cleared her throat. "We cannot waste time on formal greetings; We need to make the wish." Trunks nodded, since he agreed that they needed help. Markeus stepped up to the dragon balls, speaking louder than normal. "Eternal dragon Shenron! By your name, I summon you!"

Three Saiyans were eating food like there was no tomorrow at the Son Residence with Chi-Chi humming a tune softly, doing the dishes. She loved that her boys were home and safe, with no other threats and peace on Earth at the moment. Joseph got done eating, then looked at his brother before tapping his elbow with his tail lightly. "Hmmm?" I tell him to be so I can show him something. "Check this out" He used his tail to lift his cup and sipped the drink. The next thing Joseph knew, his head got hit and the only thing heard is 'PANG' and 'CRASH' as Joseph dropped his drink, causing the cup to break. Joseph rubbed his head, realizing Chi-Chi had hit him with her pan.

"JOSEPH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? MIND YOUR MANNERS!" Chi-Chi yelled at Joseph with her scary voice. Goku and Goten both laughed that Joseph had gotten in trouble. They got up and decided to go train, but Goten couldn't come along since he had to study. "So, where should we train since Whis and Beerus are on a mission that is classified?" Joseph asked this to Goku in a bored voice. "I don't know maybe atâ€¦" Before Goku said anything else, Vegeta dropped down and looked at them with his usual glare. "What's up, Vegeta?" Joseph asked, smiling a little. Vegeta looked at him and then to Goku. "I need to train, since the women want me out of the way. I can't train at home in my gravity chamber, so I was hoping you guys have an idea." Goku smiled and looked at Vegeta. "Well, as I was about to say, we can train at King Kai's place." Vegeta grunted, not looking too pleased about having to ask Goku and Joseph for a place to train. "Anywhere is better than here, I suppose." Joseph smiled to Vegeta and as he was about to say something, there was a weird wind blowing around and a wormhole formed that started to pull him somewhere, with nobody knowing where that place was. "JOSEPH!" "JAROCK!" Both Goku and Vegeta shout at Joseph as he is completely pulled into the wormhole.

"He has finally come. He's pretty late, but at least he's here. Would you mind telling the others, Trunks?"

Joseph heard a young woman's voice, as well as a familiar name. "Sure, I'll go get them, especially Markeus." Joseph heard that familiar voice and sat up instantly. "TRUNKS!" Joseph looked around and saw a lot of grass and a few trees. "Where am I?" Joseph looked around, then he saw a short woman with pink hair and an Owl on her shoulder. "Hey there! I'm the Supreme Kai of Time. Welcome to the Time Vault." Joseph looked around again and before looking at Supreme Kai of Time with a shocked expression on his face. "Wait, I'm where?" "The Time Vault. We summoned you and a few others to get your help." Joseph started thinking about this. "Well, this is quite interesting. So, I am not home, back on Earth?" She looks at Joseph, slightly perplexed by his response to everything so far. "No. You're a strange one... You don't seem too upset, or even angry, that you're here. You're more intrigued and excited. I have a feeling that you're going to be an odd one." Joseph smiled with the Goku-style grin, rubbing the back of his head. "Letâ€™s just say that this is nothing new. Well, this is new, having to go through a portal, but stuff like this? Being summoned is nothing new, and it's usually fun, since I'm getting to meet new challenges on the way." Joseph started laughing and she sighed, knowing that a strong warrior is usually a battle-hungry buffoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I hope your enjoying it so far because I am ^^, Since I have been helping create this story. But like I said before if you dont want to read this from here then you can read it here dbnz. Support us so that we can entertain you and if we make our Goal, We will work on a Page so you can see the Sketches that our Artists has been working on ^^. Chapter 4 will be up soon.

Chapter 3

Delta wiped his brow, sweat pouring off of it. He couldn't do it, she was simply just too fast. Vados appeared in front of him, looking displeased to say the least. "I'm disappointed Delta. You still aren't fast enough." He nodded in understanding, but how did she expect him to catch her? She was an Angel after all.

"Yes ma'am, I'll try my best." He got back into his stance, dragging his feet across the ground and raising an arm. He charged at her, his ki flaring as he flew through the air. Delta threw a barrage of punches and kicks. Vados simply moved from side to side, avoiding all of the attacks as if he was moving in slow motion. Damn, he just couldn't get her.

Suddenly, Delta halted as he felt a new ki appear on the planet.

A black haired, black eyed man was leaning against the wall of Champa's home, loking at them with slight amusement written on his face. "Delta, that's enough for today," Vados said as she looked at the stranger.

"Okay, Vados." He had never even seen this guy before but yet he had this aura of power about him, the kind that made Delta want to run and hide. Vados walked up to the stranger. "It's been a long time. Markeus." He smiled a bit at that.

"Indeed, it has, Vados. How have you been? Have you gotten Champa to slim down yet?" She chuckled at the reference to the chubby God of Destruction.

"No such luck. What brings you to Universe 6?" She inquired of Markeus politely. Delta knew that if she was being this polite, this was no ordinary man.

"Nothing in particular, just making the usual rounds through the universes. Do you have anything unusual to report?" Markeus asked her. Vados glanced at Delta, like she was just remembering he was still there.

"Yes, actually. Over the past six months, planets have been disappearing without a trace. No debris or remnants left over." Markeus rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. One can't destroy a planet without leaving some sort of debris, after all. There would be remnants of Ki - God or Mortal, it didn't matter. If even that wasn't there...

"Any reports from Universe 7, saying the same thing?" Vados asked Markeus the question that had an obvious answer, confirmed by Markeus with a nod. "Whis reported similar findings, I'm afraid."

Vados had a troubled look on her face, and that truly scared Delta. How did someone as powerful as her get scared? She sighed softly as Markeus continued after a moment. "Then whoever is doing this is distorting time, and I don't like that."

Markeus noticed Delta for the first time and he introduced himself. "Markeus. Universe 7 Saiyan, and the God of Time and Technology. And you're Delta."

"How did-" Delta started, only to be interrupted by a chuckle from Markeus.

"God of Time. Were you not listening?"

There were Gods of Time? The only divine beings Delta had ever met were Champa and Vados, but this guy felt different somehow.

"Well what is..." His voiced trailed off as a vortex opened at his feet and sucked him in. He was dragged through, screaming all the way. Vados didn't even have time to react and gave Markeus a questioning look. "Do you know what that was, Markeus?"

"Just my wish from Shenron taking Effect. He's in Conton City. We're needing his help, since he shows great potential."

"So, you feel it too?" Vados asked. He nodded and put on a serious face as he responded. "Yes, it's probably Diaga gathering energy from the planets... Or Time itself."

"Didn't you imprison him a long time ago?"

Markeus chuckled. "Yeah but it was ridiculously tough. Back then, I only had Super Saiyan."

Vados frowned when she heard this, but brightened back up when she heard his next words.

"Hey, don't worry. My team can handle it. Besides, they'll have my help. Anyway, I should go, Vados. It was nice to see you." He disappeared, teleporting back to the city.

Elsewhere, Diaga smirked as another planet disappeared. "One step closer..."


End file.
